


The Given Time

by Seffrine



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seffrine/pseuds/Seffrine
Summary: The past and now.Tried to express how John felt in the past, and how he felt after he met Harold.Sorry, not good at summerizing





	The Given Time

All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.  
-J.R.R Tolkien

John Reese

John has never regretted to join the army, even the other choices that offered to him was to go to the jail, but joining the army made him realise that he has always been wanted to protect people.

Missions after missions, years after years. John had been counting the days and nights, until the next vacation, so he could see Jess, to feel her inside his embrace, to kiss her while holding her tight, to finally come home to her. She was the light and hope that he had been holding onto during his time in the army. Days and days, those countless of sleepless nights, thinking about Jess would always bring him peace.

All he wanted to do was to protect people, but what he had learned during his days in the army was that nothing was simple as black and white. To protect, first, you must have the skill to kill. In his mind, he knew that he was just doing what has to be done, those people he had killed were threats to what he wanted to protect from. The people, the civilian, and Jess.

Facing death as a daily routine, John had also learned that everyone was given a specific time of period in this world, and he himself had ended a few, with justified reason or not. That's when John realized that there's something else, someone he would love to be with, to protect the rest of the time he had given by.

That's when John knew what he should do, to start a new life with Jess, the only person he wished to spend the rest of his life with, the only person in the world that he loved, and wanted to protect the most.

But everything fell apart, and John lost everything.

There’s nothing left in John’s life, there’s no purpose, and he definitely worth nothing, but there’s still time left for him.

What an irony. He was the one who should have died years ago. The things he had done, he deserved death better than anyone else, but instead of him, innocent people, normal civilian, people like Jess who brought joy and hope to the world was killed.

John had spent days and nights, trying to remember Jess, smiling at him, kissing him, lying beside him, the warmth, the smells, the sweetness of her voice…

What was he suppose to do with the time given without Jess?

John was lost. He was lost in guilt, regret, and self-hatred, but he decided to live the rest of his life remembering the only precious memory that worth the rest of his life, the memories of Jess.

Sitting on the subway alone, John was seeing Jess in his mind again, and he thought that was it, the end of his time, a final moment of him with the only memory that worth to be recalled.

But then, someone found him.

・・・

Sitting on the bench that they first met, John sighs.

“Is everything alright, Mr Reese?” Harold asks, his tone full of concern.

John slightly turns his head and looks at the man sitting side by side with him, “Yes, everything’s fine, Finch.” 

What John doesn’t say out loud is that he quite enjoy the genius billionaire being protective over him, worry about him getting hurt, which from the career they both have chosen, getting hurt was inevitable. 

“Alright, then.” Harold readjusts his glasses, and continue to read the book on his lap.

Yes, everything is fine. Now, John has a purpose, a second chance, and the most important thing is that he has Harold to be at his side. Just the two of them, against the world.

John will never be lost now because Harold will always be there to guide him, to help him.

Once again, John has decided what to do with the time that is given to him.

John will save the numbers, but the most important thing is to protect Harold at all cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Maybe this will continue with some other stories.....  
> so see you next time, i guess <3


End file.
